My Heart: Ookami Shugyoku
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Zakuro Fujiwara is a lonely princess who was born with a powerful stone in her body known as 'Ookami Shugyoku'. Now Pai, a man in seek of power, kidnaps her in order to get the stone but he never expected what he received.[ZakuPai]
1. Prologue: Birth

**Authoress Notes**: I have wanted to write a Pai x Zakuro fic for a very _long_ time now. So today when I was reading some Yuugiou fanfiction the idea hit me like a rock and I thought 'This matches Pai and Zakuro' thus how this story was born! Although there really isn't any evidence (there is a little) of this couple, I still like it! So I decided to write this story because there isn't many stories dedicated **JUST** to them, sure there is a little bit on the side but they aren't the 'Main' Couple, if you know what I mean …

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. All I own is my writing and the plot.

**Pairings:** Pai x Zakuro, and any other parings I decide to throw in there as I go along. :3

… That's all of my ramblings for today, all I have to say is …

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Plot: **Zakuro Fujiwara is the lonely Princess of the kingdom of Ookami. A powerful stone resides in her body, The 'Ookami Shugyoku' it's know as. It is only to be in the possession of the Princess but Pai intends to kidnap the princess and rip the powerful stone from her body only the 'Ookami Shugyoku' stone has a secret even Pai isn't ready to face._

-

-

-

**¨** **My Heart: Ookami Shugyoku** **¨**

-

-

-

_A Zakuro/Pai Fanfic_

-

-

-

_By: Daisuke-fan-gurl_

-

-

-

**Prologue: **Birth

-

-

-

* * *

_Birth._

_A wonderful thing, Is it not?_

_New life._

_The beginning and ending of something new._

_It is indeed a wondrous thing._

_My birth however, was nothing to celebrate. _

_During delivery, my mother died. It's horrible just thinking I was the cause. No one blamed me though, even so I still feel guilty. It **was** my fault, just like everything else is._

_But…_

_No one wants to believe a princess, **their** princess was cursed._

_I don't blame them._

_Who wants a cursed Princess? It's better to ignore it right?_

_Wrong._

_Everyone is afraid of me, and I know it. They fear being close to me and most of all they fear my touch, everyone but my father that is. Why would they fear my touch? It's simple really. Whatever I touch dies. Except for some people, some can touch me, like my father and a few of the servants in the castle. I have yet to figure out why they can touch me._

_Those that can touch me, I can read their thoughts. _

_I hate this curse._

_It's made me something … I do not wish to be._

_Cold._

_Distant._

_Quiet._

_**Lonely**._

_All words I despise, yet they all describe me. _

_Your probably wondering how I got this curse?_

_I was born with it._

_Inside me somewhere is a stone. The 'Ookami Shugyoku' Stone, as it's known. Every One hundred years a member of the royal family is born with it. No ones been able to break the curse in the past, so I don't expect myself to be able to. Despite my father's efforts of trying to keep the 'Ookami Shugyoku' stone secret, it leaked out to our people._

_My fathers afraid._

_Afraid someone will come for the stone._

_Come for **me**. _

_I wouldn't mind if someone came for the stone and took it far away from me, though they'd have a problem finding it. Even **I** don't know where it resides in my body._

_Take the curse…_

_When I was born, the priestess told my father the day I was to die._

_September Ninth, My eighteenth birthday, that's the day I would die, the priestess also told my father I had a dark future full of betrayal and pain. She said I would experience no love, no joy and that in the end the 'Ookami Shugyoku' Stone would fall into the wrong hands._

_I hate fortune-telling Priestesses. _

_So here I am._

_Waiting…_

_And Waiting…_

_For something to happen, only when it did happen it wasn't quite what I expected._

_Not at all._

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

**Ending Authoress notes:** Good, bad, Delete? Sorry that the prologue is so short. The next chapter will be **MUCH** longer. And Pai might show up, if he doesn't he'll show up in the next chapter. I have a really good plot for this so I should update every week, unless, god forbid, I run into writers block. Which probably won't happen!

Well please be kind and press the pretty lavender button that says 'Go!'

_- Daisuke-fan-gurl_


	2. Chapter One: Akai Misu

**Authoress Notes: **Wow! I got six reviews! That makes me so happy! ((_Does a dance_)) Well anyways, there are so many ideas for this story swarming in my head I'm afraid I won't be able to get them all down before the float away! LOL! Well, school for me is going to start in a week and a half; so when it does start, I'm afraid my updating will be limited. Why? Well simply because I have to get up earlier for High School and I'll have homework. So If I do update it'll be once a week or two weeks, depends on how much energy I have. Well enough of my rambling! I'm going to reply to some of my reviewers!

**Reviews**:

**Llamachick** – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my plot! Hehe, I will keep going (I hope!) I'm updating! Wee!

**Reminiscing Moonlight** - I'm glad your think my plot has a very interesting concept! I'm glad you thought it was written very well. And I will keep up the great work! I hope your review for this chapter! Well, Thanks for reviewing!

**KrysOfSorrow **– No, I don't think this plot has been used before (on any other TMM stories either) Zakuro x Pai is your favorite couple? Their my second favorite, Kishu x Ichigo is my first. Well I hope your review again! Thank your for you nice review!

**Mew Lizzy** – I'm updating! I'm glad your liked it! Thank you for your review!

**Mew Peach** - I know what you mean, Pai x Zakuro is very hard to find, if you find a Pai x Zakuro Fanfic, it's either their in character but the writings horrible or the writings really good but their out of character. I'm really glad that you think my plot idea is original! So thank you so much for your review! It was appreciated.

**Ickiakki** - Thank you! I'm so glad you thought it was nicely written! Your review was deeply appreciated

_And thanks to everyone else that read my story but didn't review…_

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing. Also in this chapter the sentence that has a **(1)** behind it, I don't own that sentence the Manga-ka of 'Bleach' does!

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Plot: **Zakuro Fujiwara is the lonely Princess of the kingdom of Ookami. A powerful stone resides in her body, The 'Ookami Shugyoku' it's know as. It is only to be in the possession of the Princess but Pai intends to kidnap the princess and rip the powerful stone from her body only the 'Ookami Shugyoku' stone has a secret even Pai isn't ready to face._

-

-

-

¨ **My Heart: Ookami Shugyoku** ¨

-

-

-

_A Zakuro/Pai Fanfic_

-

-

-

_By: Daisuke-fan-gurl_

-

-

-

**Chapter One: **Akai Misu

-

-

-

* * *

A tall woman carefully picked up a bow and arrow. She positioned the arrow neatly on the string of the Bow and carefully pulled back. Aligning the arrow with the target she let it go. The arrow soared through the air swiftly hitting the target right on the dot. Smirking to herself the women pushed a loose strand of her lavender hair behind her ear. Grabbing another arrow, she positioned it on the bow's string once again and prepared to shoot when a timid voice interrupted her. 

"P-Princess Za-Zakuro?" The voiced asked timidly from behind her, "I h-hope I'm not interrupting anything b-but…"

Turning around Zakuro glared at the girl with her icy azure orbs, "No. Your not interrupting anything, Go on…" Zakuro replied as she set her bow and arrow on the ground, and walked towards the girl, "You did come to tell me something didn't you?" She asked icily as she continued to glare at the poor girl.

The girl nodded quickly, avoiding the princess eyes, "H-hai…" Gulping the girl continued, "Your father, t-the king … he r-requests you presence."

Zakuro nodded, "You're excused." Waving her hand Zakuro motioned for the girl to leave, complying the girl did. Sighing Zakuro looked at the giant castle that loomed over the garden, where she resided in at the moment.

It was her prison.

Not her home.

Not her safe haven.

Her **_prison_**.

How could she considered it her home when everywhere she turned someone was giving her suspicious looks, murmuring curses about her or shaking in fear? Quickening her pace Zakuro continued on her way to the throne room; the castle was extraordinarily empty that day but Zakuro couldn't figure out why.

'_A holiday maybe?_' Zakuro wondered as she neared the throne room, '_I wouldn't know, time doesn't seem to matter to me…_'

As Zakuro turned the corner, the guards guarding the throne room entrance jumped out of her way and let her pass. Pushing the huge door open Zakuro entered the throne room, and looked up at her father, the king.

"Ah, Zakuro. Welcome." Her father, The king, said kindly as he motioned for Zakuro to take a seat in her mother's old throne, soon to be her throne. Walking up the steps Zakuro sat in the throne and turned to face her father, "What do you want father?" Zakuro asked, aggravation evident in her voice.

The king smiled sadly, "I'm afraid that the news about the 'Ookami Shugyoku' leaked out to the public…"

Zakuro's gaze hardened, "Oh really?" She asked as she shifted her gaze to the ground, "When?" turning to face her father again Zakuro cocked an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"A few days ago…" The king paused a moment almost hesitating, "I wasn't able to find out who told, so I fired all the maids, and I hired more guards, for your safety."

"I don't need to be protected father, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Zakuro said icily as she scowled at her father, "I'm no longer a child who needs her fathers protection." Swiftly Zakuro stood up and power walked down the steps, and out of the throne room, her long white dress dragging as she did so.

The king sighed, "You have no idea how much you need my protection my dear Zakuro … _No idea_ …" The king whispered softly after his daughter.

Zakuro was angry.

**_Very _**angry.

She was seventeen, yet her father still treated her like a child, _a child_! How in infuriated her. She was very capable of protecting herself, just because she was a princess everyone looked down on her. She wasn't a delicate princess, which was for sure, yet because of her 'Condition' she was thought of as _delicate_.

How she loathed that word.

_Delicate_.

That was something she was not, she was _anything_ but that.

Stopping at a door Zakuro turned the knob and pushed the door in, and entered the room. Closing the door behind her she walked over to the lavender bed and threw herself on it. Burying her face in her pillow Zakuro sighed, she was so angry at her father and at herself. Why did she have to have the damn stone in her body? She didn't ask for it.

So why?

Why her?

It was a question she found herself asking herself a lot, why did it have to be her? Out of her whole family it was _her _that had to suffer. To add to it she had no idea what the stone was even capable of. The priestess had refused to tell her and not only that when she asked her she **SMILED **at her! What would she have a reason to smile about it?

Millions of questions were always present in her mind and she often found her self thinking about the 'Ookami Shugyoku' Stone. What was it really? And why had her ancestors never able to figure it out?

It didn't make any sense.

Zakuro rolled over on her side so that she was facing her window, "One of the maids must've opened it before they got fired…" Zakuro sighed as she gazed out the window, "I wish I were the wind …" She whispered as she watched her purple curtains ruffle slightly in the wind, "Maybe if I were the wind I could be free … _free_ …" Her eyes softened, "How I envy the wind …"

Sliding her legs off her bed Zakuro stood up and pulled a plain wooden chair up to her window seal and sat down in it. Folding her arms Indian style she laid them on the window seal and rested her arms on top of them. As she gazed out of her window she became entranced with the dark clouds that hung sluggishly over the castle. The clouds soon grew to heavy to hold any more water, allowing small droplets of water to trickle form the sky.

_Rain_.

As Zakuro watched the rain pelt down on the earth she wondered aloud, "If I were the rain … that binds together the earth and the sky, who in all eternity will never mingle … would I be able to bind the hearts of people together?"** (1)**

Zakuro smiled to herself, sort of a self-assuring smile, '_Mother, father said you used to always say that when it would rain … and some how your words have given me strength … to **live** …_'

Standing up Zakuro walked over to her bed and laid down on it, "I should get some rest …" Zakuro mumbled to her self as her azure eyes slowly started to close and the world of sleep consumed her.

* * *

"P-Please Si-Sir! T-Take any-anything you want! Anything a-at all! Ju-Just don't hurt my f-family!" A man blubbered as he stood in front of his wife and two children, "Ple-Please don't h-hurt them!"

The man opposite of him smirked evilly, "Why should I?" He asked as her swung his dagger and pointed it at the smaller of the two children, "What difference would it make to me?" The man cast his emotionless gaze down on the smaller child, "Why should I care? Hm? Why should I?" The man took his dagger and gently pushed against the fathers chest, "Don't worry I assure you it will be painless …" The mans smirk widened, "Really."

"W-Why!" The father shouted, fighting the erg to let tears escape his eyes, "W-Why are you doing this to my family!"

The man seemed amused by this, "What do I want with your family, you ask?" The man asked his voice dripping with bitterness, "Nothing, I want nothing from your family. You, However, have something I want."

The father's eyes widened, "Wh-What?"

"Power."

The father sent a confused look to the man, "P-Power? I-I don't understand what your s-saying…"

Chuckling the man answered, "**Stupid** people who aren't aware of how much power they have should have never been granted it. And You, I'm afraid, are one of those people."

"I-I don't have any idea what you're talking about." The father replied, panic ridden.

"I think you do, and, if you don't give me what I want-" The man chuckled as he pointed his dagger at the oldest child, "I'm afraid he won't live to see another ray of sun light."

The father glanced at his son, and the son looked at him, wide eyed. His son was shaking in fear. Gulping the father turned to face the man once again, "A-Alright, I'll give it to you, but please spare my family and I …"

The man nodded, "Give it to me first, then I'll decide."

"I-I need some p-parchment…" The father said shakily as he looked at the man nervously.

"Very well." The man said dully as he pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket, "I assume you need a quail feather also?" The man asked as he set his icy gaze on the father, "And ink?"

Nodding the father accepted the parchment and began to write something on it. Every now and then he would lean over to dip the quail feather into the ink, then continue writing. The man tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the father write on the parchment, "Are you done yet?" The man growled.

"Sir, Um…I n-need to know y-your name to gi-give your I-It…" The father said slowly as he pointed at the Parchment.

"Pai." The man replied as he glared at the father with his cold purple gaze, "No last name."

Scribbling down something else the father stood up and hesitantly handed the piece of parchment to Pai.

The man scanned it, it read:

_I, Namki Arou, Herby declare my position, possessions, and anything I own of value to immediately be placed in Pai's Possession._

"Good, Good."

"C-Can we go now?" Namki Arou asked as he stared at Pai in fear, "I gave you what you wanted, can my family and I go now?" Namki looked at his two sons and wife then back at Pai, "Please."

"Tsk. Tsk. Now why would I do that?" Pai asked as he glared cruelly at the family, "I wouldn't want to leave you alive to expose me, now would I? It would be incredibly stupid on my part don't you think?"

"B-But you said-" Namki Arou was cut of when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down fearfully before falling to the ground blood pouring out of his chest, "W-W-W-W-Why?" Namki Arou asked as blood began to fill his mouth, "Y-You … Said…"

"You should have known by know that I'm not a man of my word." Pai said icily as he bent down close to the man he purple hair swaying as he did so, "So I'm afraid that you and your family will be meeting with your god sooner than you planned, no?"

"B-Bastard…" Namki Arou choked out.

Pai wrapped his fingers around the handle of the dagger and forcefully pulled it out of Namki's chest causing him to scream out in pain, "Maybe I am, but you, my friend, are _dead_."

"_Daddy_-!"

Pai glared cruelly at the smaller boy, "I'm sorry little boy but you father's dead, and so will you be in the next ten seconds." Pai prepared to swing the dagger at the defenseless boy when he heard a feminine voice cry out.

"_Wait_-! Oh please wait!" The wife to Namki Arou, mother to the children cried out as she grabbed Pai's shoulders, "I-I-I Know of someone who h-has a huge a-amount of power, and I-If you spare my boys and I, we won't tell you killed my h-husband, and I'll tell you who has this great amount of power!" The wife said as she looked shamefully at the ground.

Power?

"Really?" Pai asked as he scanned the woman's face, looking for any sign that she was bluffing, "Well then, if you tell me, I'll let you and your two kids go, but if you _ever _tell on me, I **will** kill you."

The wife nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me!" Pai growled

The woman stepped back wide eyed, "The king's daughter, Princess Zakuro. She was born with the 'Ookami Shugyoku' stone in her body, it has wondrous powers, they say that she can read minds and kill things at will … I even heard she could bring people back to life! It's very powerful!"

Pai nodded in interest, "You may go now."

As Pai watched the mother and her two children run off in the distance, he couldn't help but let his thoughts be consumed by this 'Ookami Shugyoku' that resided in the princess body. Pai chuckled coldly, _that stone would be his_.

* * *

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Ending Authoress notes:** Yay, I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if Pai seemed a bit OOC, but you'll understand why he's so evil in the later chapters. Well if there is any grammar error or misspelling of a word, I'm terribly sorry! Well I have no idea when the next chapter will be up! I'm currently working on four other stories so it might take a while, then again it might not because I have lots of ideas for this fic and I might decide just to work on this fic for a while but I don't know. So I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! Nine pages! That's a new record for me! 

Please be kind and press the pretty lavender button that says 'Go!'

_- Daisuke-fan-gurl_


	3. Chapter Two: Kouryaku Part One

**Authoress Notes:** I am SO sorry, This chapter was suppose to be posted a while back but my stupid computer got a virus and we had to delete everything, including this finished chapter. So I had to re-type the chapter. I'm really sorry about this and I hope that it never happens again. Oh, for anyone that was wondering, Akai Misu means 'Red Water' and Kouryaku means 'Capture'

**Reviews:**

**KrysOfSorrow – **I'm so glad you thought my chapter was wonderful! I didn't make Pai OOC? That's a relief - I was scared I did. I always try to keep the IC, since when I read stories I get irritated if they do something OOC so yeah. Well again, thanks so much for your review! I appreciated it so much! Your reviews really inspire me to write more!

**Mew Lizzy** – Hehe, I try to update as fast as I can! Thanks for your review!

**Nyaa-Neko **– You reviewed to my story! I feel so honored! I really admire you fic "Flying Solo" it's remarkably good. You have some real writing skills! I'm glad you found my plot intriguing! I do apologize for the capitalization mistakes, I have tendency to hit the shift key. Well thank you so much for your encouraging review! I hope you continue to read the rest of the chapters for my story!

**Simple-magic** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you love my writing! It draws you in? Wow, that so nice coming from someone else! I really appreciated your review! Keep reading!

**Mew bunnyboo** – Well, I'm updating! Thanks for your review! You want more? Well here it is! n.n!

**Kida** - I'm glad you read my story! I apologize for this smirking thing (I didn't mean to go overboard) the last paragraph, I realize I made Pai smirk **TOO** much, I did, however go back and edit the second chapter and I toned the smirking down, thanks for the advice.

**Ickiakki** – I know he's cold isn't he? Well, you'll find out why he's so cold either in this chapter or the next, I haven't decided yet. ((_Sweatdrops_)) Anywho thanks for your review!

**Llamachick **- Hmm… well you'll just have to read and find out what Zakuro does to poor Pai-san. Hehe. Yeah I know Pai's so cold-hearted! But that's why you gotta love him! You think my skills should be honored! That's so nice! n.n! Your review really inspired me! I hope you will read my stories in the future!

**Rune-Spirit** – I'd be honored if you put my fic in your C2 Community!

**Ariane** – Why am I not updating? Well, Believe it or not I do have a "life" so it's hard most of the time to get around to updating, I appreciate your review and I hope you'll continue to read and review my story.

**Prettygirl **– I understand your frustrations but please, you could be nice about it. Yelling at me isn't going to make me update fast, if anything it'll discourage me.

**Angelofdeath** – I'm updating! Thanks.

**Retasuika** – Yes, ZakuPai is quite rare, especially well written ones…well I appreciate you review! Hope you continue reading my story.

**Super lucky Tiki Charm** – I do realize that Pai is a bit out of character. This to will be explained in due time. Thanks for your review. Here's the _long _awaited chapter Three!

**Animeluver411** - Thanks for your review!

_And thanks to everyone else that read my story but didn't review…_

**Disclaimer: **I had nothing to do with the creation of Tokyo Mew Mew, Therefore do not own it.

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Plot: **Zakuro Fujiwara is the lonely Princess of the kingdom of Ookami. A powerful stone resides in her body, The 'Ookami Shugyoku' it's know as. It is only to be in the possession of the Princess but Pai intends to kidnap the princess and rip the powerful stone from her body only the 'Ookami Shugyoku' stone has a secret even Pai isn't ready to face._

-

-

-

¨ **My Heart: Ookami Shugyoku** ¨

-

-

-

_A Zakuro/Pai Fanfic_

-

-

-

_By: Daisuke-fan-gurl_

-

-

-

**Chapter Two: **Kouryaku Part One

-

-

-

* * *

The early morning rays seeped in through Zakuro's open window, allowing them to settle on her face. Moaning the lavender-haired beauty rolled over on her side in an effort to escape the light, but unfortunately didn't succeed. Letting out and aggravated growl Zakuro sat up in her bed, blinking a few times allowing herself to soak up her surroundings

"Mmm…" Zakuro mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and edged herself off the bed. Walking over to her window she leaned out it and watched the servants run about hurriedly, "Seems like father already hired some new help…" Zakuro mumbled to herself as she leaned farther out her window causing some of her loose lavender strands to fall off her shoulders and hang in the air.

'_Life is so boring…_' She thought boredly as she listened to the birds sing joyously while they bathed in the morning sunlight, "Good morning to you too." Zakuro muttered to the birds before straighten her back up and making her way to her closet.

Opening the closet doors Zakuro entered the enormous room (it could hardly be considered a closet for it's enormous size) and set out to find appropriate cloths for _this day_. Zakuro scrunched up her brows as she scanned through her cloths.

_She hated this day_.

Normally a person would be overjoyed on the day of their birthday. Zakuro, however, was not.

She hated her birthday.

And everything it stood for, her birth.

Her dark azure eyes landed on a amethyst colored dress. It gave off a sort of cold aura; it was as if it wanted to say 'Mess with me and you die'. Zakuro stared at the dress for a moment, it was hard for her to explain but she felt as though she was drawn to the dress.

She would wear it.

Pulling the purple dress off the hanger Zakuro shed her pajamas and pulled the purple dress over her head. Straightening the dress out Zakuro grabbed a pair of black shoes and slipped them onto her feet.

Zakuro made her way to the door, and exited the room. As she walked down the hallway Zakuro let out a heavy sigh, '_Today is suppose to be the day of my death_.' Zakuro thought grimly as she stared blankly down the hallway.

"_Princess_ _Zakuro_."

At the sound of her name Zakuro stopped abruptly and swiftly turned around coming face to face with the very priestess that had told her father of her horrible future, "What?" Zakuro snapped as she scanned the woman.

She really hated this lady.

"My, my aren't you a rude little girl." The priestess remarked as she scanned Zakuro head to toe, "That's an awful grim dress to be wearing on your birthday princess." The priestess chuckled, "It's almost as if your awaiting you death…"

Zakuro glared at the priestess, "You of all people should know, Kyande."

Kyande chuckled, "Maybe so, but you know I wasn't all that great when I told your future those eighteen years ago. After all I was only ten." Kyande tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear as she smirked, "I mean for all we know I could have been wrong…"

'_I get the feeling she knows something I don't_' Zakuro thought as she continued to glare at Kyande, "Well, let's hope you are." Zakuro said nonchalantly as she started to walk away form Kyande.

Kyande's gaze hardened, '_No matter what, he **must** kidnap her_.' Kyande shifted her crimson eyes to Zakuro's back, '_I fear if he does not, the curse of Ookami Shugyoku will never be broken_.' Kyande turned her heal and began to walk in the opposite direction of Zakuro, '_I can't break my promise to Zakuro's mother, the king **will** pay_.'

* * *

Amethyst eyes scanned the courtyard from a distance through a golden telescope. A smirk graced the lips of a man as he set the telescope behind him, "This should be easy enough." The man mused, "For a castle, its defenses are quite poor." Wasting no time the man grabbed a rope from his belt and lowered it down from the great wall, '_Okay Pai all you have to do now is reach the castle and find the wretched girl and steal her stone_.' Pai told himself as he began his decent.

Making sure he had a firm grip, Pai began to push off the wall, loosing his grip on the rope each time he pushed off with his feet. Once Pai reached the bottom of the wall he left the rope for his escape and continued on with his plan.

"Tch." Pai muttered to himself as he walked past many of the maids with out any from of questioning from them, '_What is the king, dumb?_' Pai asked himself as he made his way through the corridors.

"Now, who do we have _here_?"

Pai froze and turned around slowly to face the person he presumed was talking to him. His amethyst eyes locked with crimson orbs. Running her fingers through her golden locks Kyande stared at Pai with a mysterious smile upon her lips, "I don't remember the King hiring someone as handsome as yourself _mister …_?"

"Pai." Pai snapped quickly. He didn't trust this lady or anyone for the matter. He had come to get something and he intended to leave with it—no mater what the cost.

"Yes, yes Pai…" Kyande replied as a sly grin found its why to her thin lips, "I've been expecting you." Her last statement earned a confused glance from Pai that was quickly covered up with his icy glare.

"Oh?" Pai questioned, "Whatever for?"

Kyande's gaze hardened focusing in on Pai, "I know what you've come for, and I know that you won't rest until you've gotten your hands on it-," Kyande paused letting her words sink in for a moment, "-Pai Zuthano, heir to the Zuthanoian throne **(1)**."

Pai eyes widened for a moment before he eyed Kyande suspiciously with his emotionless amethyst orbs, "_What_ did you say?"

Kyande smiled as she twisted a piece of her golden locks with her index finger, "No matter where you run Pai, your father will find you. Now, in the future you're going to have to make a choice that will affect your life greatly. I'm warning you now. Make the wrong one and you may regret it for the rest of you life."

Pai fixed his gaze on the woman in front of him, "If you know what I'm after why don't you stop me?"

Kyande smiled, "Now why would I do that? Besides, I think you may receive more than you intend to. It's not in my power to stop you as I already promised someone that. I'm not much of a rule follower anyways. Do as you please." With this said Kyande bowed the continued on her way.

Pai cursed himself. Who was that lady and how the hell did she know about his position as heir to the Zuthanoian throne? Besides that how did he know she wouldn't tell the Fujiwaraian King of his presence? Pai scowled, he didn't know so he would have to work extra fast if he wanted to avoid being caught by the King.

"Damnit." Pai growled as he started to run down the corridors, "Where the hell could that wretched girl be?"

Sprinting around a corner Pai slammed into another person causing himself and the persona he had run into to be thrown back onto the floor, "Shit." Pai cursed as he jumped to his feet but not before he glared down at the girl he had run into. The girl he'd run into blinked a couple of times before looking up with her emerald gaze,

"Excuse me sir…anou…you don't have to glare at me like that I mean…after all you did run into _me_." The girl squeaked out as she cowered under Pai's glare, "B-But I suppose…I do own you and apology…"

Pai smirked as an idea formed in his mind, "No need." He said simply as he extended his arm out and hoisted the girl off the ground. Then he bent down and kissed the girl on the hand, "Sorry for being so rude earlier… could you be a dear and tell me the name of such a beautiful girl such as your self?" **(2)**

The girls face turned a bright scarlet color as she answered, "R-Retasu."

"Well Then, Retasu. Could you be a dear and tell me where Princess Zakuro is?"

"I don't know…" The girl whispered, "But she's almost always in the garden at the time of day… the one by the front wall…"

Not uttering a word of thanks Pai took off in the direction he had originally come from leaving Retasu to ponder if he was ever in her presence it the first place, "He was a nice man though…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Ending Authoress Notes:** Yes I know, this chapter was very short. I found it very difficult to re-write something I've already written before so I split the original chapter into two parts. The next chapter will be uploaded shortly.

**PLEASE READ!**

**(1)** – This is not Pai's last name. In fact I don't believe he has one but for the sake of the plot I made it up. I repeat this is not his real last name, _I made up_.

**(2)** – I know, this seems very OOC of Pai, but believe me he's only doing the to deceive poor Retasu, Anywho it was all part of his plan to find out where Zakuro was, so please don't complain to me saying that I made his character all wrong.


End file.
